You had me at hello
by MiMiBeLLa10
Summary: What if Logan never left to London? What's going to happen to him and Rory? Will someone try to come between them? ROGAN
1. Surprises

As Rory was standing there watching the love of her life in the elevator all she could think about was how much she wanted to be with him. When she saw the door of the elevator close she couldn't help but cry and think about what Logan said the night before...

FLASHBACK

"Please just tell me not to go...Just tell me that I can figure out something else to do...Tell me to blow off my father"...Logan pleaded

"I can't" Rory replied sadly

END OF FLASHBACK

"Why didn't I just say that I didn't want him to go, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! Now I won't be able to see him what's gonna feel like forever."Rory told herself out loud.

Rory felt sick to her stomach for the past couple of days and now that Logan 's gone she couldn't think of anyone but him. All of a sudden she felt light headed and before she knew it she was passed out!

At that moment Logan rushed in the apartment calling Rory's name be no answer. As he walked into the bedroom there he saw her laid on the floor looking so pale!

"Oh My God Rory!" he screamed

no answer

"Rory! Rory! Please wake up!

still no answer

At that time Logan hurried and call the ambulance

" Please state your emerge– cut off"

" Yes my name is Logan Huntzberger and my girlfriend is laying on the floor of our apartment and not responding to me." Logan said worried

" Assistance are on the way." the operator said

" OK THANK YOU!"

He hung up the phone

"Just hang in there Rory help's on the way, just please hold----

There was a knock on the door

COME IN ! WE'RE IN HERE!

"What happen sir? EMT said

" I don't know I just left and when I came back I was calling her name and she didnt answer so I walked in the bedroom and I saw her like this.. She's gonna be okay isn't she? said Logan

" We won't know until we run some test on her!

At the hospital Logan is pacing back and forth until Lorelei walks in a panic...

" I got your message what happen to Rory... Logan weren't you suppose to left to London today... what happened?" she demanded

"I couldn't leave her so I came back and I found her passed out on the floor of the bedroom." he said

"Oh My God!" she said

A nurse interrupted the two talking and said:

I'm looking Logan Huntzberger and a Lorelei Gilmore?"

"That's us! How is Rory doing?" they said

'The test did come back but Miss Gilmore would like to see you two first." The nurse stated

While walking to her room Logan was having so many thoughts in his head.

"Hey Kid ..how you feeling? Lorelei asked

"I'm feeling great!"

"Are you sure you scare the hell out of me Ace!" he said

The doctor came in the room...

"Can you tell us what's wrong with Rory why did she pass out like that?" Logan pleaded

"There is nothing wrong in sense of life threatening wise." He explained

"So than what's wrong then doc? Lorelei asked


	2. Congratulations

"So what's the problem with Rory than doc?"Lorelai demanded

"Well Rory it seems that you are 3 weeks pregnant Congratulations!" he said

"PREGNANT?" they said in unison

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan Fainted

"Are you sure I'm pregnant ...how could this of happened? Well I know how but I mean are you sure?"Rory rambled

"Yes I'm positive you _are_ pregnant I ran the tests through 5 times to make sure..:he pager beeps: I'm sorry I have to take this...Congratulations again." he said while leaving

"Wow Kid when you do something you really do it !" Lorelai said

Logan began to come around

"Hey there sleepy head you okay there need some water or something?" Rory teased

"You know I had a dream that the doctor said that you were pregnant-----" he stopped and looked at their faces "It wasn't a dream was it".

"Well I think that is my cue to leave ill be waiting out side if you need me ok" she leans and gives Rory a kiss on her head.

Rory and Logan watch her leave the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..."Logan said

"So..."Rory mimic him

"So– cuts off Logan Don't tell me that we are gonna do the _so_ thing again!"Rory asked

They both laughed

" No I promise its just I can't believe it your gonna be a mommy!" Logan said

"Yeah and your gonna be a Daddy!" she added

"Wow a daddy I can't believe it " he said still in shock

The doctor comes in with Lorelai

"Okay Rory you are ready to go whenever you are ready, but don't forget to set your follow up appointment before you leave today " remind the doctor

"I will don't worry about that and thank you for everything you've done" said Rory

"Yes thank you for everything Doctor we all are very grateful for everything you have done for Rory! said Lorelai

"It was no problem it's a great pleasure for me to deliver good news to deserving couples like Rory and Logan."

"I'll bring the car around and we all can go back to the apartment and have something to eat and watch some movies... I'll even watch _The Notebook_." Logan offered

"Wow that is quite of an offer but I'm sorry I have to take a rain check... I have to get back to Stars Hollow and back to the Dragonfly before Michel does anything like burn the place down... But hey I'll call you later tonight ok you rest kid" gives Rory a kiss on the cheek and hugs Logan on the way out of the room...Oh Congratulations again!

Thanks - Answer in unison

The nurse comes back to the room with a wheelchair and they headed to the car. Shortly they arrived to their apartment.

"Finally we're home!"Rory said while throwing herself on the couch

"Yes we are Ace! Leans in and gave her a passionate kiss

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come soon...


	3. Chinese, Pizza with Confrontation

Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews it means a lot to me... Especially since this is my first Fan Fiction...Sorry it took so long for me to update with graduation this Tuesday and all I've been really busy! So I hope you like it !

"Finally we're home"! She let out

"Yeah we are Ace! – Leans in a gives her a kiss–

" So is there anything I can get for you to eat ? Logan asked

"Um... what to choose?

"What about Chinese and Pizza?

"That sounds great... Now I know why I kept you around for so long." teasing him

"Oh really and why is that?..Oh wait let me guess its because of my good looks right?

"Oh please what looks? No I keep you around because you know me so well and that's why I love you so much! Rory said

"Aw come here (pulls Rory close to him) I love you too Ace!"

Logan picks up the phone and places the orders to the restaurant and clarified the order " Yes that's it okay then bye."

"The food will be ready in 45 minutes" said Logan

"Okay thanks (kisses him)

Out of the no where Rory just started to laugh uncontrollable.

"What's so funny Ace?" asked Logan

"Oh nothing really I just remember the time Colin and Finn and you came into my class while I was hosting Anna, and you guys were professing your undying love for me and were fighting over me I was so embarrassed but it was hilarious." said Rory

"Oh my glory days how I missed them."joked Logan

For the next five minutes they were just enjoying each other company until the phone rings and it was Mitchum.

"Who could that be? Asked Rory

" I'll get it " Logan offered

-runs to the phone-

"Hello?"

"Logan where the —" Logan hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Rory

"I don't know they didn't say anything." said Logan

Rory nodded

"Um.. Hey Ace I hate to do this but I have to leave and get the food

"Oh I'll go with you." offered Rory

" No stay! I mean you should rest your sleeping for two now! Besides I'll be back in a flash!

-kisses her cheek and left Rory confused-

"Ok then I guess a nap won't hurt!" said out loud

-In the elevator Logan called his father-

"Dad I'm not going to London not now not ever! Face the facts I will never be you so lose you little fantasy!"demanded Logan

"Excuse me who the hell do you think you are talking to with that tone? You are only acting this way because of Rory!" said Mitchum

"THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH RORY! This is all me. The NEWSPAPER is NOT who I am it never was. Now you can either accept it or not but I am not going to London! I'm though with you and the business!

–Hangs up–


	4. Friends and Pregnancy not a good mix

Sorry it took long to update.. I graduated this week.. I'm going to try to update at least 2 times a week ... Hope you like it ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his intense phone call with his father Logan felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Now he could concentrate on Rory and his baby. While driving back to the apartment all he could think about was his future with the love of his life and he baby!

Meanwhile back at the apartment Rory was dreaming about the baby and the future with Logan..

"Honey I'm home!" said Logan

"hey Logan your home how was work at the newspaper?" asked Rory

"Oh busy as always but I couldn't wait to come home to see you and this little one!"said Logan

– They had a girl–

A half hour later Logan comes home with the food

"Ace I'm back are you up ?

No answer

"She must be in bed still"said to himself

As he walked into their bedroom he saw her sleeping like an angel curled up under the covers with her hands holding her stomach. How he loved her so much. He hate to wake her but he knew she would be mad if he didn't.

"Ace... Wake up... Ace!"

Rory groans

"That's it ..Good girl wake up." teased Logan

"Huh? Oh Logan your back."

"Yeah.. I didn't want to wake you up but I figure that you would be hungry right?" asked Logan

"Of course I'm Starving!"replied Rory

Before they could enjoy their dinner together the doorbell rings.

"I'll get" said Logan

As he was walking towards the door he was wondering who it could be as he opened it he wished he didn't...

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to talk to your best friends mate?" said Finn with his Australian accent that made all the girls fall from him. While Colin gave him the eyebrow.

"Yeah when they are interrupting a night with my girl!" said Logan

Rory heard talking and walked over to the door ans was surprise to see Finn and Colin there.

"Hey guys come on in" invited Rory

"Well thanks love Huntz here was trying to kick us out!"said Finn

Logan gave him a look like "shut up"! As they walked in the apartment they helped themselves to the food and drinks.

"Hey guys what the hell?" Logan said getting angry

"What we're hungry!" they said in unison

Logan looked over at Rory and he notice that she was looking kind of pale so he told her to lay down and relax. All of a sudden she shot back up and ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.

"What's wrong with Rory Huntz" asked Colin

"Oh nothing she is just pregnant.." Logan said

Colin and Finn spit out what left of food they had in their mouth out in shock.

More to come ...


	5. Drunks Blackeyes and Snoring

Here is my Chapter 5.. I hope you like it ... Chapter 6 is coming soon...

After Colin and Finn hearing the words Rory's Pregnant they stayed quiet what seemed forever until Logan was waving his hand and saying " You okay of there do you need some water or a time machine?"

"Sorry I thought you said that Rory is Pregnant!"Colin said in disbelief

Colin looked at Logan and soon came to the realization that he was telling the truth.

"You're serious aren't you? How did this happen? When did you find out? Are you sure?

Logan was thinking to himself that I finally have it all the love of him life and baby a the way . There is no way he will mess it up! He finally answered Colin's questions.

"Yes we are sure that she is pregnant found out today! _Well Colin when two people love each other so much they consummate their love to one and other and that is how babies are made_."Logan said sarcastically

" I need a DRINK " said a drunken Finn

"Make mine a double buddy" Colin said while soaking in everything

Rory walked out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet and saw a shocked Colin and Finn drinking and she put it together.

" Well Colin is drinking like Finn that only means one thing they know!"she asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah!"said Logan

Logan and Rory were just standing there looking at the horrified looks on their faces and laughing at them knowing how big and bad their hangover will be like in the morning. Colin and Finn stopped drinking and got up to leave.

"Hey guys maybe you guys shouldn't leave there's a guest room down the hall stay there tonight and tomorrow you can leave, because you are way too drunk to turn on the **tv** let alone drive a car."offered Logan but was demanding that they would stay in the guest room.

"That's so not true I can so turn on the tv and I show you !" replied Finn.

Finn picked up a remote and pressed the power button and soon enough the music from the stereo was blasting through the speakers. Logan, Rory, and Colin were laughing hysterically.

"Ok maybe I should stay here but I take the bed Colin!"said Finn

"Yeah right you wish the bed it mine" said Colin

Colin started to run after Finn and knocked him down and got into the room. Finn ran in there and they were still fighting who would get the bed. Meanwhile back in the living room Logan and Rory couldn't stop laughing at Colin and Finn. All of a sudden they saw Colin whose eye was turning into a black eye coming out with pillow and a blanket to sleep on the couch. Rory took a ice pack from the freezer and gave it to Colin.

"Thanks Rory these bloody Aussies' are so touchy!"

"I heard that Colin do you want a matching eye?" Finn screamed from the bed room

Five minutes later they heard loud snoring coming from Finn's room. They all started to laugh. Colin took out his cell phone to record his snoring to send to Rosemary.

"Well I'm going to bed Logan I'm tired" said Rory

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More coming soon!


	6. Love Marriage Alyssa Milano

**Here is my Chapter 6... Hope you like It!**

Logan nodded and watched her leave for the bedroom and was talking to Colin about the conversation that he had with his father.

"What do you think he is going to react now that Rory's pregnant and that you aren't leaving."said Colin

" I don't know all I know is that he better not try anything to hurt Rory. I haven't got a chance to tell Rory anything with everything that has happened today I never got alone time to actually tell her that I'm not leaving to London and I wanna marry her that's the reason I came back is to ask her to marry me." said Logan

Colin was so surprise on how much he glowed when he mention Rory's name.

"You really are in love with Rory aren't you I can see it in your eyes every time you mention her name or even see her God Huntz you have it bad." said Colin

At this time Rory got up to go to the bathroom when she heard talking from the living and she stayed hidden.

"Colin I have never felt this way before about anyone not even Alyssa Milano _when I was in my Who's the Boss_ phrase, not that Rory can be compared to Alyssa Milano. I am in love with Rory Gilmore and I wanna scream it on the top of the Eiffel Tower so everyone in the world can hear me say that I am in love with RORY GILMORE. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. I can't help it every time I see her I light up she makes me a better person I can't help it I'm in love with her. I can't wait until the baby is born I'm going to be the best dad I can be! I'm not going to treat my son/daughter the way I was brought up to be going from one boarding school to an other!" Logan said blushing and couldn't stop smiling.

Rory couldn't believe what she heard _he really does love me _she said to herself. At that time she forgot why she even got up so she went back into the bedroom. She tried to close the door without making any noise but the door squealed while trying to shut it.

"Rory is that you?"asked Logan

"Uh... Yeah I was just going to the bathroom sorry to interrupt your conversation." Rory said. She Couldn't believe that she blew her cover.

Logan told Colin that he was going to bed and he will see him in the morning. He walks into his bedroom and waited until Rory got back form the bathroom to get into bed. Rory walked into the bedroom and apologize again for walking in on his conversation with Colin. She was glad that she heard what Logan said about her though and she felt the same way minus the whole Alyssa Milano thing.. Rory climbed into bed and Logan follow as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ace I Love You!" Logan whispered in her ear

"I Love You too forever and ever babe!" she replied back

Logan felt Rory move he suddenly woke up.

"Ace are you okay?"Logan said in concern

"Yeah I was just thinking about things." she replied

"What kind of things were you thinking about? He said still concern

"Um.. With everything that happen today I never had that chance to ask why are you why you were here and not in London the last thing I remember before being in the hospital is that you were in the elevator leaving to London for a year what happened? Your not going to get in trouble with Mitchum because of me are you? I'm not saying that I'm not glad that you are here with me it's just that I don't any more trouble between you and your dad then there is." said very concern Rory

"Ace just go to sleep I'll explain it all in the morning I know that you are tired so go to sleep I'll be right here when you wake up." he reassured her

Rory nodded and moved closer to Logan and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Logan slower got out of bed and walked into living room and saw Colin sleeping on the couch with one leg on top of the couch and the other on the floor mumbling in his sleep. He couldn't help but laugh. He made his way to the kitchen to make Rory breakfast when Colin started to wake up and saw Logan in the kitchen, so he got up to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing Huntz?"said Colin confused since he never saw Logan in the kitchen actually cooking he was more like a takeout person then a cook.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm making breakfast I do know how to cook you know!" he replied

"Oh Huntz dear you didn't have to I'm more of a coffee person in the morning you know that!" Colin said teasing him

"It's not for you it's for Rory if you are hungry there is cereal in the cabinet and I'm making coffee now." said Logan

Back in the Bedroom Rory was having a dream.

"Logan where are you Logan come back to Logan!" she screamed while crying

"I'm sorry I can't I don't love you any more I have to go Goodbye."he said trying to hold back the tears that were falling.

"Why are you saying this you just said last night that you love me and you will never leave me don't go please I need you our child needs you please come back! She said while her tears were falling from her blue eyes uncontrollably.

She started to wake up from her nightmare to realize that Logan was not beside her she started to freak out.

" It wasn't a dream Logan...Logan where are you... Logan" she started to cry all over again.

**More to come...**

**Comments are always welcome so is advice!**


	7. Dreams Fighting and Burnt food

**Here's Chapter 7.. Hope you like it ...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS... **

Logan and Colin heard her screams from the kitchen and ran into the room panic that something had happen to her or the baby. Finn who was in a deep sleep when he heard Rory's cries and ran out to bedroom to see what was the matter.

"Ace I'm here what's wrong?" he said trying to reassure her

Rory jumped into his arms and was crying about her dream Logan rubbed her back in small circles.

"Logan please don't ever leave me I love you so much I don't know what I would ever do without you." she started to sob more

Logan looked up to Colin and Finn there faces were as confused as his.

"Hey mate maybe Colin and me should leave you two alone we'll be in the kitchen if you need us.

Logan nodded in approval. Then he looked at Rory and started to wonder why she was thinking he was leaving her.

" Rory you know I will never leave you just take a easy and tell me what happened your not making any sense." he said even more worried

"I had a dream that you said you didn't love me and you were leaving me and our baby I tried everything to stop you but you didn't you just left and when I woke up I didn't see you so I thought it wasn't a dream that it really happen." she couldn't control the tears that were falling from eyes she

just held on to Logan and never wanting to let go.

"It's okay it was just a dream it's not going to come true I promise you Ace." he assured her.

Logan cupped her chin in his hands and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes that always made him melt at the sight of them.

"Look at me Ace really look at me I lost you once I am sure as hell not going to lose you again I **LOVE** you and **ONLY** you! You should know that by now! He said to convince her that he is not going to leave her for no one or nothing.

"I know you love me .I also know that it was just dream but it seemed so real. You didn't even care about me or our baby."

"What! See right there you know that was a dream because I love you and I love this baby that you are carrying and I will never leave you. You have to know that! You need to get that dream out of your head I know it's going to be hard. If I have to prove to you everyday that I love you and that I will never leave you I will. But Rory you have to know how much I love you and that's forever and ever baby! He said convincing her

She started to calm down and the tears slowly stopped falling. All she really wanted was to be in his arms. "I feel so safe in your arms" she thought to herself.

"So you never answered my question from last night. About why are you here and not in London?" she asked hoping to get answer this time.

"Well Ace after the elevator closed I was talking to myself asking _do you really wanna leave the love of your life even for a year, so much could happen in a year she could fall out of love with me or even worse you could fall in love Colin or Finn._" he said

Rory couldn't help but laugh. Logan gave her his famous smirk and continue.

"I couldn't let that happened! I love you too much to leave you just when we started to get back on track. I couldn't bare to be without you for a day let alone for a year. As for my father he can go to hell. I told him that when I called him back.. Remember when the phone rang earlier and I said it was no one well it was him."

Rory looked shocked.

"And I told him point blank that I was not going to London NOT now NOT ever and I hunged up on him." he finished slightly catching his breathe.

"What are you serious? Wow are you sure that you really wanna do this because I don't want anything to happen to you What if he cuts you off completely?" she replied

"Ace...I 'll do anything for you I love you! And don't worry about my dad if he does cut me off then so be it I don't care as long as I have you and this one ill be set." he said while he kiss her forehead.

"Oh by the way Logan how could you think that I would fall in love with Colin and Finn? They aren't as handsome as you are! She replied

Colin and Finn "couldn't help" over heard what she said and walked in the bedroom.

"Are we that ugly that you can't fall in love with us?" said Colin with a sad face Finn joined him with the sad face.

"Guys I love you but I am **not** in love with you. You guys are the 2nd and 3rd hot guys that are in my life. I can always rely on the two or you even when you guys are drunk " she replied to them.

"Really well whose 2nd and whose 3rd love?" Finn asked

"Your 3rd Finn and I'm 2nd you know that already and that's. It's always going to be."Colin jumped and gave him a smirk.

"Oh yeah mate?" Finn said

Finn came up to Colin and put him into a headlock. Then suddenly they ended up on the ground rolling around . All Logan and Rory could do was laugh.

All of a sudden Rory smelled something burning .

"What's that smell? She asked looking at Logan

Logan remembered that he was cooking and shot up from the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Shit!"he yell turning the stove off

Rory walked in the kitchen .

"What happened? What burned? She asked

Logan turned around disappointed .

"Aw Logan you were making me breakfast that's so sweet." she said as she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Colin and Finn walked in the living with there clothes all ripped and Finn had a black-eyed to match the one he gave Colin the night before. Logan and Rory separted when they heard footsteps coming.

"Hey Ace look at the matching pair!" he said laughing

"Wow look at you two did you guys get over your temper tantrum?" Rory said in a baby voice

Finn and Colin just gave them a glare.

"Mate what was that?" Finn asked while pointing in the sink

"THAT was the food I was cooking for Rory when I ask Colin to look after when I was in the room with Ace!"Logan said giving Colin the evil eye.

**Ok... so that was Chapter 7 I hope you like it. I'm having a little case of Writer's Block so if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters please feel free to send them to me. I want to have Logan propose to Rory next chapter! But I wanna know what song should be playing when he asks her?**

**1.) Bryan Adams-Everything I do I do it for you**

**2.) 98 degrees- You are my everything**


	8. A kiss that lasted a lifetime

**A/N: I had a huge response from all of you thank-you! I hope you enjoy it! I hope you like my idea of a the perfect proposal! Tell me if you like it **

**You voted and the winner is... Everything I do I do it for you by Bryan Adams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The song is by Bryan Adams!**

Three weeks later after the breakfast fiasco Logan decide it was time to propose to Rory. Logan was worried about finding the perfect ring for his Ace, he knew she wouldn't care if she had a ring or not as long as they loved each other that's all that matter. Logan wanted this to be perfect so he figured to call up Lorelai and Christopher to get approval to marry Rory. So he flipped out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai I mean Miss Gilmore it's Logan" he said while his heart was basically jumping out of his

chest.

"Logan call me Lorelai I'm not my mother Never call me Miss Gilmore or I have to hurt you.

"Right sorry Lorelai I would to ask you something."

"What's wrong? Did something happened to Rory?

" No she and the baby are fine she is at class right now." he said reassuring her

"Oh ok then what do I owe this phone call is this business or pleasure? She said jokely

"Business! Is there anyway that you and I can meet to talk"

"Um. Yeah sure Logan meet me at Luke's at noon he's out of town camping with April so Cezaer is running the store." she told him

"Well um yeah noon is perfect see you then."

As he shut his phone he became more nervous .But knew he had one more phone call to make, so he found Rory's phone book and found Christopher Hayden's number and dialed it.

"Hello Christopher speaking!"

"Christopher Hayden it's Logan Huntzberger

"Logan call me Chris hey what's up? Nothing's wrong with Rory is there?"

"No she's fine she's in class right now. I was wondering more like hoping to speak with you in person would meet me in Stars Hollow at Luke's Diner at noon?"he asked

After Christopher agreed to meet him at Luke's all Logan could think was excatly how his news about marrying Rory would sit with them . Logan knew that he wasn't marryign Rory because she was pregnant he was in love with her with or without the baby. But her being pregnant made his love for her grow more everyday. Before he left the apartment he left a note for Rory so she wouldn't worry since she has been uneasy lately. After 35 minutes being on the road he reached a sign saying "You are now entering Stars Hollow".

Meanwhile back at Yale Rory came home after her last class to find that Logan wasn't home. She later found a note on her side of the bed and began to read it:

_Hey Ace,_

_Sorry that I left I had some errands to run I'll be back in a few hours. If you are hungry there is 50 on the kitchen counter so you could order Chinese if you want. Oh by the way you maybe wondering what that smell is I took it upon myself to make a fresh pot of coffee for you. But you better enjoy it because it will soon be your last cup until the baby arrives! And Ace don't give me that look you can have all the coffee you want after the baby is born. I love you Ace!_

_With all my love ,_

_Logan_

Rory couldn't help but laugh. " I love him so much!"She was to tired so she laid down and fell asleep.

Back in Stars Hollow Christopher walked in Luke's and saw Lorelai looking worried and walked over.

"Hey Lor!'

"Christopher what are you doing here?" she said while giving him a hug.

"Logan asked me to meet him here."

Lorelai gave him a confused look

"That's weird he call me and asked me to meet him here too." she said getting worried

Before either of them could speak again Logan walked in the door and saw them and walked over to them and they all sat down.

"Hello Lorelai and Christopher I'm glad that you could meet me in such short notice."

"Logan!" they both said in unison. "Why did you bring us both here like this today?" Lorelai continued.

"Well I wanted to do this right and wanted you to know that..." he trailed off

"Logan your rambling please get to the pont your making me - us nervous."Chris said looking Lorelai.

"Right sorry this is kinda hard for me since I never did this before I wanna ask you before I do anything..."

"LOGAN!" Lorelai and Christopher screamed together in unison.

"Right sorry im just really nervous as you know I love Rory and now that she is expecting our child" Lorelai cuts him off

"Is this going where I think it's going?

"Lor let him finish go on Logan."Chris said while nodded to Logan to continue and he did.

"I would like your permission to have Rory's hand in marriage. I swear this has nothing to do with the fact that she is expecting I love her and would marry her regardless. With her being pregnant made me realize how deeply in love with her I truly am. I know that I made many mistakes in our relationship in the past but I am determined to make it up to Rory everyday of my life. I love her far too much to hurt her or lose her ever again. That's why I never left to go to London I couldn't imagine my life without her." he finished trying to read their minds but couldn't.

There was a moment of silence among the three then Lorelai started to sob while the waterworks started to fall.

"Are those good tears or bad ones?" he nervously ask.

Then Christopher started to stand up and started to walk toward Logan with a serious look on his face. Logan as scared as he was stood up as well and then all of a sudden Christopher extended his hand and Logan accepted it.

"Logan you have my permission and blessing to marry my daughter. You better make her happy or so help my I will kick your ass you little weasel!"

" Thank you sir I love you daughter I will make her happy. Logan said now turning his himself so he was looking at Lorelai who was still crying, but calmed down ans walked over to Logan.

"I'll like to say a couple things before I give you my answer!

Logan nodded

" First I want to say that I am aware that you love Rory very much and I doubt it either considering your actions on talking to her parents for our blessing which earns you big points. I know that you never meant to hurt her when you betrayed her with those bridesmaids you thought that the two of you were broken up. But you don't know what your actions did to her it tore her apart inside she felt so alone and heartbroken. Once she got word that you were seriously injured she couldn't get to New York quick enough. She thought she lost you forever. She never left your side she was there day in and day out until you were released. Hell she even turned down my malted ball gift basket! But on a serious note don't let me ever find out that you broke her heart because you wouldn't just have to deal with me and her father but this entire town will kick your ass Rory is an angel around here so don't do anything that you will regret later." she finished

Logan stayed quiet until she was completely finished .

"So does that mean..." he started to say

"So that means you have my blessing! But if I hear that you did **anything** to hurt her I will hunt you done and kick your ass myself and that's a **promise**." she started to laugh.

Logan ran up to her and gave her a huge hug and a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much this means a lot to me and especially to Rory to have your blessing and permission." he finished

"Ok let's get to business when are you planning on asking her? Do you have everything you need anything you're not sure about?"asked Lorelai

"Yeah anything you need help with just let us know so we can help you out." offered Christopher.

"Will do thank you so much I better head back to Yale before Rory starts to worry about me." he said saying goodbye to both of them.

After getting the answer he hoped for he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders like it did when he told his father off. On the way back to the apartment Logan stopped at the jewelry store where he bought the ring at because he made a special engravement inside of the ring. When he arrived to the apartment he walked in and saw Rory's books and bag in the living room. As he walked into the bedroom he saw her sleeping so angelic with one of her hands holding her little baby bump and the other on the pillow. He slowly climb onto the bed making sure he didn't wake her but much to his dismay she turned to his side and opened her eyes.

"Hey when did you get back?" she asked while her voice was still hoarse.

"A few minutes ago but sh go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you." he replied

"It's okay I've been slept enough. But I am hungry!"

"Oh really anything in mind?" he asked while pulling her into him and gave her what was suppose to be a simple kiss that grew to something more.

"I think I know how to work up more of an appetite." she said while slowly getting on top of him.

As things were getting a little more intimate her phone and the doorbell rang at the same time.

"Damn! Can't we just ignore whoever is disturbing us?

"Sorry Ace it could be important we'll pick this up later!

"You promise? She said while giving him the puppy dog face.

"I'm as upset as you are that we got interrupted so don't give me that look. Yes I promise!

"Good!"

"I'll get the door. He said while giving her one last kiss before he left the room.

When he left the room she picked up her phone to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid"

"Oh hi mom"

"Im going to ignore the fact that you are disappoint to her from the women at gave you life."

"Mom is there a reason why you called?

"Wow...Well hello hormones"

"Sorry I've been on the edge lately"

"Well I'll make it quick your grandmother is upset at the fact that you never informed her you were pregnant. And quote " she had to find out from one of her ratched DAR lady that found of from her granddaughter that you were pregnant. End quote"

"How does she find out about things that go on in our lives? It's not like I wasn't going to tell her that I was pregnant. Logan and I were planning on tell everyone at dinner some time next week."

"Well kid I think you should call your grandmother and tell her."

"Fine I will thanks for the heads up"

"No problem kid"

"Bye mom"

"Bye!"

When Rory closed her phone she hear talking in the living room and got up to see who was at the door. When she walked in the room she saw Logan talking to Honor about something she couldn't make out. Honor notice Rory in the room.

"Hey Rory how you feeling?"

"Hi Honor what brings you by?

"Well Logan here is trying to get me and Josh to go to a dinner tha tyou guys we be announcing something that he won't say?

"Well Logan can I talk to you for a minute ?

"Yeah" he looked and Honor who nodded

"Um.. I have bad news my grandmother found out about the pregnancy from one of her member from the DAR."

"How does Emily fine these things out God she's like Houdini."

"I don't know but I think she should up the date to the dinner to this Saturday what do you think?"

"Yeah that's fine" he said while giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

When they walked back to Honor she had a confused look on her face.

"You will find out on Saturday and that's final!" he told her

"Ok little brother until Saturday!" she said while picking up her stuff and walking to the door.

"Bye Honor it was nice to see you again." Rory said while giving her a hug

"Same here bye Logan "

Finally the night that Logan was going to ask Rory to marry him was just hours away. Logan was getting more and more nervous. He asked Colin and Finn to keep Rory out of the apartment for a few hours so he can transform the apartment. Around 7:30 he heard talking in the hallway and quickly went into the bedroom to lay out the finishing touches.

"Alright guys thanks for the great night but I think Logan should be home soon I'll see you guys later." she said while giving them hugs and kisses goodbye

"Goodnight love!" Finn said

"Goodnight guys"

She waited until they were in the elevator to walk to the door.

When Rory reached the door she found a long stem red rose on the door attached to a white envelope. As she was walking into the apartment she read the note:

_Ace,_

_Here's a small little token of what will happened tonight._

_I love you!_

_Love,_

_Logan_

As she walked into the apartment she saw the transformation and was so overwhelm she started to cry.

"Logan where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom just give me a minute."

Rory suddenly heard a loud noise that came from the bedroom and started to get up from the couch.

"Don't worry im fine I can't say much to my foot though."he said while rubbing his foot

"Logan are you sure your ok"

"Yeah I'm fine... ok you can come on in now."

"Well thanks for letting me in my own bedroom." she said sarcastically

As she walked into the room she was blown away and speechless at the sight of the room that she shared with Logan covered with vanilla scented candles lit, red rose petals spread throughout the bed. There was Logan with his guitar that she never had the slightest clue that he could play. She sat in the seat that was right across from Logan and just started to cry.

"Ace I haven't done anything yet why are you crying?"

"Sorry it's just that no one has ever done this kind of thing for me please continue what you were doing."

Before Logan started to play his guitar he mentioned to her "I'm not the greatest when it comes to singing but your worth me making a fool of myself." after he finished say that he started to sing:

_Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you  
_

When Rory realize what the song he was singing and she just started to cry_. He has a great voice he is to modest _she thought to herself.

_Look into my heart you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice   
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_

_I wonder if any one knows that he can sing _she thought to herself while tears were falling from her face. _  
_

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
_

_God I love this man _she said to herself

_  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you_

Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you 

_Is he going to do what I think his doing? Man I hope so! _She thought to herself

Logan got up from the chair he was sitting on after he was done singing and walked over to Rory and got down on one knee. _Oh My God this is it! Is this really happening?_ She thought. Rory trying to hold back the tears that were forming behind her eyes but one tear escaped from her eye and logan wiped it with his thumb.

" Lorelai Leigh Gilmore...Ace I love you so much. You were always there for me when I needed you. You always forgave me for the bullshit mistakes that I made. I knew from the day that I met you outside of your dorm after we had our little debate about Marty, you were special and no I don't mean "Stop eating the paste special" I knew deep down that you were the one and only for me. With that said Rory would you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he finished while taking a small black velvet box out of his coat pocket and opening it to a white gold band with a 1karat white diamond in the center with the inscription _" To the one that completes me body and soul."_.

"Oh my God... Logan... it's beautiful and the answer is Yes a thousand times YES!" she said while new tears falling from her already damp eyes.

He picked her up and twirled her around and it ended in a kissthat lasted a lifetime

**So there's the proposal I hope you like it! This is the longest I have ever written. Sorry that it may have grammar mistakes. Tell me what you think !**


	9. Couch Sleeper ?

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I had major writer's block.. I'm glad that you like the proposal.. I have bad news for you Rogan fans I just read that they are going to have Rory date other guys throughout the season. I know that sucks. Hopefully if this is their last season maybe they will end it with Logan and Rory together! Enough chit chat here is Chapter 9...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything!**

The morning after their magical night Rory and Logan stayed in bed entwine in each other just thinking about themselves and their future. They just relived the events that happened the previous night.

"Did I dream about what happened last night? Are we really engaged?"

"Well if it was a dream I had the same one."

"You held out on me Mr. Huntzberger!"

"Held out? What do you ever mean soon- to be- Mrs. Huntzberger?"

"Does everyone know that you can sing? Or am I the last one to know?

"No you are the only one that knows and plus you are the only one that I am **ever **gonna sing to!"

"Wow ain't I lucky"she teased him

" You should be! Which reminds me when do you want the wedding to be?"

" I don't know I always wanted a winter kind of a wedding. What do you think?"

"Hey it's whatever you want I did my part by asking you to marry me the rest is up to you and your mother. The next thing I do is standing up at the alter watching my beautiful wife come down. But a winter wedding would be great! "

Rory just smiled at him.

"Oh my god... I just remembered I have to call my mom and tell her the great news and I have to call my grandmother and tell her before she hears it from someone else like about the pregnancy."

"Rory your rambling don't worry about your mom she already knows and as your grandmother she can wait for an extra minutes." he said having a smirk on his face

"How does she already know...Logan you asked her for her permission?" he simply nodded "and your dad" he added "Oh so you did it traditional wow now I'm really impressed."

"That was the plan." he simply said

At that time Rory's cell phone began to ring. She reached over to the night stand and saw who it was and just smiled.

"Hello this is the Future Rory Huntzberger speaking and how may I help you?"

_Oh kid he did propose that is so great I just wanted to call and see what you guys had planned for today?_

"I don't have any plans why you ask?"

_Well since Luke is away camping with April I thought to call you and see if you and Logan wanted to come and spent the weekend down to see your little old mother._

"Oh come on mom you are so not old..As for the weekend I have to see it Logan wants to come hold on let me ask him"

_Ok I'm holding_

Rory held her cell phone against her shoulder.

"Logie baby did you wanna go to Stars hollow for the weekend with me my mom invited us. I think she has a major withdraw from Luke not being around much."

_I heard that Missy_

"Hush you!"

_I will not be ignored_

Logan took the phone from Rory

"Sure Lorelai we would love to come down to keep you company I think I am better looking than Luke away" he teased her

_You wish and for that comment you are sleeping on the couch!_

"Come on no I didn't mean it I love you Lorelai" he said started to pout

_TOO LATE LOVER BOY YOU MADE YOUR BED AND NOW YOU HAVE TO SLEEP IN IT NOW._

"Alright we be there at and we will meet you at Luke's?

_Sounds good!_

Bye!

_Bye_ _couch sleeper_!

Logan closed the phone looking so sad

"What- - What's wrong? Rory asked

"Your mom is so mean.. She's making me sleeping on the couch because of my harmless comment that I made that I am better looking than Luke" he said pouting

"Aw baby you should know not to make fun of Luke in anyway."

"It was only a joke god do you know how uncomfortable that couch is?"

Rory couldn't help but laugh. Logan just sent her a glare.

" I hate to do this but I have to get up and take a shower and get ready if we are going to be there at four." she said getting up from the bed with the sheets wrapped around her

"Alright I guess I'll start packing."

An hour later they were on the road to Stars Hollow. Rory could see Logan was still upset that he had to sleep on the couch but couldn't help but laugh at him he looks so cute when he is upset. The rest of the trip was quiet until Logan began to talk.

"Ok I think I have a way for me to out of sleeping on the couch."

"Oh really and how is that"

"I'll buy all of her favorite junk food and buy her all the coffee she wants and sooner or later she has to cave in."

"Wow that does sound like a bullet proof plan** BUT **she is a **GILMORE **and she can't be wooed with junk food and coffee"

"**BUT** it works for you"

"Oh really I'm here to tell you that my mom is tough cookie she can hold a grudge for a _long_ time."

"Well we just have to see now don't we!"

Ten minutes later they arrived at Luke's surprised that Lorelai was there with Sookie talking and looking through wedding magazines. As Logan and Rory walked in they were greeted screams and hugs.

"Hi Mom! Hi Sookie!"

Rory looked over to Logan who looked confused because he never met Sookie before.

"Oh sorry Logan this is Sookie St. James she is like my second mother she makes the best cakes and cookies."

"Nice to meet you Sookie. I'm Logan Huntzberger I heard a lot of good things about you."

"Nice to meet you too Logan."

"Hey kid how are you doing?"

"I'm going great and the morning sickness is finally done with Thank God!"

"Wow I can't believe how much you are showing!"

" I know and I only have 4 more glorious months left!"

"Okay enough chit chat let me see it!"Lorelai blurt out

"What so ever are you talking about mom? Do you know Logan?

"Hey I'm staying out of this I am already in deep water with her."

"Good choice but still not gonna work you are still sleeping on the couch!"

"Why I said I was sorry it was a harmless joke gee Lorelai can't you take a joke?"

"Oh no!" Rory and Sookie said in unison

"I can take a joke I'll show you!" she said while grabbing his arm and throwing outside of the diner and locking the door.

"See now that is funny! Haha."she said while sticking her tongue at him.

As she walked back to Rory and Sookie Rory just gave her a glare. As Rory went to unlock the door and letting him come back into the diner.

"You know Ace I think I'll let you girls chat and do whatever and I'll just drive to the house and unpack."

"No Logan stay you don't have to go she was just joking around **RIGHT MOM**?"

Lorelai just looked up and started to laugh.

"No it's okay I'll see you later it was nice to meet you Sookie."he said extending his hand

"You too Logan." she reply accepting it

"Well there is an extra key under the green frog on the porch."

"Ok.. I'll see you later bye!

"Bye!"

She kissed him goodbye and waited until he drove by to turn to Lorelai.

"Mom what was that all about? He was just joking earlier you don't have to treat him like that."

"God Rory I was just playing around. Don't need to bite my head off."

"Well he thinks that you are serious he was freaking out the entire ride here coming up with things to get for you to forgive him."

"Really well maybe I should see what I get out of him then tell him that I was joking."

"MOM!"yelled Rory

"Okay... Okay I'll tell him I was joking when we get home."

"Good! Now what were you guys looking at when we first walked in?"

"Hey not so fast you never showed me the ring he gave you!"

Rory stuck out her left hand and show them her 1 carat white diamond square cut with a white gold band. Lorelai was speechless when she saw the ring she started to cry and soon after Sookie started to cry too.

"You guys have to stop crying before I start."

" It's just my little girl is getting married and she is growing up so fast and she is having a baby too."

"It just seems like yesterday that you were dressed up like a fairy going door to door inviting everyone to a calla pillars funeral." Sookie added

"I only did that once!" she defended

They all shared a laugh and continued looking through the bridal magazines looking for the dress for Rory. Then Rory came to the realization that someone was missing.

"Grandma should be here helping planning the wedding too. It's like a tradition that the grandmother, the mother, and the daughter to plan the wedding together. It doesn't feel right I feel kind of guilty about it. Let's call her!"

" Rory if you want to call her then call her but let me remind you that she doesn't even know that you are getting married how do you think she would feel that you call her and tell her over the phone "oh hi grandma why don't you come down to stars hollow and help us plan my wedding. Oh by the way Logan propose to me!"how do you think she would feel kid you know that she was upset that you didn't tell her that you were pregnant."

" Mom your right ..but I have an idea."

Rory took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number after two rings Emily picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Grandma it's Rory"

"Rory how are you?

"I'm fine thanks for asking I wanna to tell you that I am so sorry that I never told you that I was pregnant I never wanted you to find out from one of the DAR ladies I was gonna tell you it just happened so fast and well I'm sorry. I just hope you can forgive me for my lack of thinking."

Lorelai whispered to Sookie "Oh she is good there is no way that my mom would be mad at her now!"

"Rory don't worry about it I remember when I was pregnant I was very forgetful."

"Thanks grandma now I can tell you the other reason that I called you today and I wanted you to hear it from me and no one else."

"Well what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Well last night Logan propose to me and I said yes."

"That is fantastic news Rory congratulations. I always send that you and Logan made the perfect couple. So when is the wedding?"

"We were thinking about a Christmas or a New Years wedding. Which I was hoping that you can come down to stars hollow and help us plan the wedding?"

"Of course I'll be there tomorrow because I have a lot of things to take care of over here."

"Ok sure see you tomorrow. Grandma please don't say anything to the Huntzbergers just yet Logan and I should be the ones to tell them."

"Of course I won't say anything. I should really go"

"Oh right thanks again Grandma see you tomorrow!

Rory shut her phone and exhaled before returning to Lorelai and Sookie

"That was easier then I thought she seemed happy." Rory said when she walked over

" Of course she was happy because Logan is a Huntzberger and plus she was planning your wedding since you told her that you were dating him. Plus I have to give it to you kid you know how to work my parents. I taught you so well."said Lorelai pretend to wipe fake tears from her face.

Rory just rolled her eyes and nodded and walked back to the table. She looked at her mother when she saw her drinking coffee.

"You are so mean you know that?"

"What are you talking about"

"You know that I can't drink coffee and you are drinking in front of me with no curiosity of not drinking when I'm around you!"

"Sorry but I'm not the one pregnant you are. I don't have to stop drinking coffee!" she said taking a big sip of her coffee.

Rory just sat back in her seat and crossed her arms against her chest and sent her a death glare. A few minutes later Sookies cell phone went off but Rory and Lorelai could only hear Sookies side of the conversation.

"Hello?... What are you serious... how did that happen?...where's Jackson?... butter should work or some kind of oil... forget it im coming home now.. Bye!"

Sookie shut her phone and looked at a confused Lorelai and Rory looking back at her.

"Davy stuck his head through the stair case and Jackson is no where to be found. Sorry I have to go!"

"Call us when you free him." Lorelai said only half serious

They watched her walk out the diner and continue talking and looking through magazines. Before they knew it.. It was 7:30 and they decide to walk back to the house. On their way to the house they came across someone that they thought they would see again.

"You?" Rory manager to get out.

"Hey Rory so the rumors are true."

**A/n: Thanks for reading I think I left a little cliffhanger there.. I wonder who the mystery person is? I'm sorry if this chapter lacked story. I just have been having really bad writer's block. There is going to be about 2 or 3 mor chapters until the end of the story. Drama is on the way! haha! Sorry if there are grammar mistakes I hurried to finish this since it has been forever since I updated! Please review and tell me if you like it or hate it. If you have any suggestions please state them! Thanks! **


	10. Mine not Blondies

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad that you guys liked it. Thanks letting me know about the GG spoilers sorry I freaked you guys out it is just what I read before I wrote the last chapter. Don't forget to vote for Alexis and Matt for best TV Chemistry for the Teen Choice Awards.Here is Chapter 10 . . . **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly**_

They watched her walk out the diner and continue talking and looking through magazines. Before they knew it. It was 7:30 and they decide to walk back to the house. On their way to the house they came across someone that they thought they would see again.

"You?" Rory manager to get out.

"Hey Rory so the rumors are true." Said Dean

"What are you doing here Dean last I heard you moved back to Chicago."

"Well I got bored and so moved back that is ok alright with you isn't?"

"You can do anything you want your not my concern any more!"

"You know you missed me. But I must say you do work fast!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh just that you hooked up and got knocked up only 3 years after we broke up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh Dean I think that's enough! You should keep walking where you were going." Lorelai spoke for the first time.

Dean nodded and walked up to Rory and whispered in her ear _"I'll see you later!" _and he continue to walk passed them. Rory just stood there stiff like a board. Lorelai kept her eyes on Dean until he was out of her sight and looked back at Rory who was shocked.

"Hun what's wrong?"

Rory stayed quiet

"Rory!" she said while shook her. Suddenly Rory snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?

"Don't do that you scared me like that!"

"What? Like what?"

"Dazed out like that"

"Oh sorry about that"

"You look kind of pale are you ok?"

"Huh yeah I'm fine I just want to get back to the house my feet hurt."

"Hey did he say something to you?"

"What..no why do you ask?"

"Nothing I just thought I saw him say something to you before he left."

"Oh. no he didn't"

"Ok then maybe we should get you home"

"Yes please!"

The remaining of the walk to the house Rory couldn't get what Dean said out of her mind. Totally ignoring what her mother was talking to her about _" I'll see you later" What's that suppose to mean? Should I be worried? He wouldn't do anything? Would he? _She thought to herself.She finally snapped out of it when she arrived at the front porch just hearing the end of what Lorelai was saying.

" Well Luke said that he was coming back home tomorrow but you know him always changes his mind it's like he doesn't even miss me. He only calls me once a day."

"Mom of course he misses you. Who wouldn't miss a Gilmore girl?At least he calls you. And I'm sure when he comes back he'll make it up to you!"

"_Dirty! _You are so right though I'm way too irresistible."

"Mom too much information"_she said while walking up the porch stairs_

As she walked in the door she heard her mom's cell phone ring _it must be Luke_ she thought to herself. Sure enough it was Luke she continued walking inside the house she was looking for Logan but couldn't find him she walked in her room and saw that he unpacked her clothes and fell asleep on her bed. She couldn't help but smile at him. She decide not to let Dean get to her, she slowly walked over to the bed and whispered in his ear "Honey I'm home" he started to stir around and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey!" he said with a hoarse voice

"Hey you know that you look so cute when you sleep?"

"Well I must look even more cute when I'm awake."

"I swear Huntzberger if your ego was your head you wouldn't fit through anything!"

"I'm hurt Ace!"

"You should be. You are sleeping in my bed when you are suppose to be sleeping on the couch. Don't make me tell my mom on you!"

"But Baby why would you do that? Don't you want me to sleep with you? I thought you loved me."

"Aw you are so naive I 'm only with you because of you American Express Black Card."

" I knew it!" he grabbed her and started to tickle her sides."Say you didn't mean it and that Logan Huntzberger is the hottest guy in the world!"

Rory was uncontrollable laughing when she manage to say "Never!" so he continued to tickle her even more "Come on Ace say it !"

"Stop..Stop ... Logan.. Okay...okay.. I .. Didn't..mean..it.. She said between laughs. And? He added. "Logan Huntzberger is the hottest guy in the world." she said trying to catch her breath.

"See was that so hard to admit?"

"Yes.. And besides you're a butt face miscret!" she said running out of the door to the living room.

Logan jumped up and ran after her in the living room and started to chase each other around the couch. Rory was laughing so loud that Lorelai looked up to her "Kid do you mind I'm on the phone with Luke." Rory hurried and sat next to her mom and said "Home Base." Logan gave her a confused look.

"I'm on home base which means you can't touch me." she explained

"Oh really watch this...Hey Lorelai there are some doughnuts in the fridge that I bought earlier go help yourself."

Lorelai nodded with a smile and got up and walked to the kitchen still talking on the phone with Luke. Rory gave her mother a glare and looked back to Logan.

"Well since your "home base" is gone I can do this." he started to tickle her again.

But suddenly stopped. Rory was relived but still had the sensation on her sides from his touch. Logan sat on the coffee table across from her and just stared at her.

"What do I have something on my face or something?"

"No.. Sorry for staring it's just you look different."

"Uh..Duh I'm 5 months pregnant, and fat, and my ankles are swollen, and my feet hurt, and im tired all the time."

"Hey look at me!" he said while he cupped her chin in his hands "You look beautiful with the swollen ankles and all." he leaned into her and kissed her.

A kissed that was suppose to be quick and innocent that became passionate as he licked her bottom lip and she gladly grant entrance. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck and slowly went through his hair as his went around her waist. But pulled away when they heard Lorelai coming back into the room. They quickly straighten themselves and cuddled together on the couch. When Rory looked at Logan she noticed that he had her lip gloss on his lips and quickly wiped it off so Lorelai wouldn't see. But what they didn't know was she saw the whole thing.

"So when can I expect you coming home ... 2 years from now?"

"I'll be home tomorrow!"

"I'll see you when Hilary is president."

" I am on the road now coming home and I will see you tomorrow! I have to go now bye love you"

"Love you too bye"

Lorelai hung up the phone and looked at Logan and Rory.

"Aw they love each other." Rory and Logan said in unison.

The trio slipped in their pajamas had a movie night and ate junk food, laugh, cried, and mock the movies. Nearly through the second movie Rory fell asleep in Logan's embrace. He didn't want to wake her you so he looked over to Lorelai and she nodded "Go take her to bed she had a pretty eventful day. You can sleep with her **BUT **no hanky panky!" Logan smiled then nodded. He slowly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where she started to stir and fluttered her eyes open and saw Logan tucking her in bed.

"Hey"

"I'm sorry did I wake you ?"

"No...Yes but it's okay."

"You must have been really tired because you fell asleep watching Willy Wonka!"

"Yeah I am"

" Good so it's settle go back to sleep and rest."

"Would you lie with me?"

"Of course" he said climbing into her bed and wrapping his arms around her waist as she slide in closer to him.

"I love you Logan!"

"I love you too Ace!" he said kissing her head. Soon sleep took over their bodies.

In the morning Logan woke up and saw Rory sleeping on his chest so peacefully. He slowly climbed out of bed without waking her up and walked into the kitchen where Lorelai was drinking her coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Logan!"

"Morning Lorelai you sleep well?"

"Yes I am happy to say I didn't hear any hanky panky last night good boy!"

"No there wasn't any "hanky panky" we just went to bed and that was it."

Lorelai smiled and got up from the table and walked over to the doorframe of Rory's room and just watching Rory sleeping and couldn't believe her little girl was growing up so fast and getting married in least than three months and having a baby too. She started to get teary eye but shook it off and looked back at Logan.

"We should let her sleep."

"Yeah we should."

"You wanna go to Luke's for breakfast and chat?"

"Sure but let me leave her a note saying where we are going."

"Ok I'm going upstairs and get dress see you in five minutes."

Logan just simply nodded and wrote the note:

_Ace,_

_Went to Luke's with your mom meet us there when you get up!_

_I love you, _

_Logan_

He got changed and left the note on her night stand and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He met up with Lorelai in the living room as she came down the stairs.

"Shall we?" he said offering his arm

"We shall" she said accepting his arm.

Lorelai locked the door behind her and she and Logan walked to Luke's. But what they didn't see was Dean standing on the side of the house waiting for them to leave. He managed to open the back door with the spare key that was under the frog. He slowly walked in the house making sure he didn't make any noise that would wake up Rory. As he walked in her room he saw her sound asleep and decide to climb into bed and lay beside her.

When Rory woke up she felt a weight on the side of her bed thinking it was Logan she turned to face him but much to her surprise it Dean was sleeping next to her. She quickly got up from the bed and started to panic wondering where Logan was not noticing the note on her night stand. When she started to make her way to the door she felt a him grab her wrist she hesitantly turned her head to face to Dean.

"Where are you going?"

" I think the question more like what the hell are you doing in my house let alone in my room in my bed!"

"Well I told you I'll see you soon and I keep my promises!"

"Get out Dean!"

"No!" he said started to stand up

"Dean just leave please!"

"No. Not until I get what I want!" he said sliding his hand up and down her arm.

"Dean.. What do you think you are doing?"

"This." he said while he leaned in and crashed his lips against hers while playing with the hem of her shirt. She pulled away and slapped him across his face. She ran out of the room and tried to make it outside but he cut her off.

"Rory why are you acting this way I love you !"

"You love me? HA now that's a joke! If you really loved me you would've never married Lindsey. You would have never dumped me. Most of all if you loved me you wouldn't be breaking in someone's house and laying next to them while they are sleeping!"

"How many times do I have to tell you marrying Lindsey was the biggest mistake of my life. I only married her to get my mind off of you but I never did. Whenever I was with her I was thinking about you and no one else only you."

"You know what.. You are more screwed up then I remembered! How could you possibly marry someone when you are not in it for the long run. You are suppose to love the person you are marrying and do anything in your power to make them happy. But you say the only reason that you married Lindsey was just to get my off your mind that's bullshit Dean and you know it !"

"It may sound like bullshit but it's the truth! It's not like I am only with a man for his money and was stupid enough to get pregnant by him."

"Excuse me where the hell do you get off saying that about me .You out of everyone should know that I would never used someone for their money and their name. Logan is the best thing that ever happened to me. He brought out a side of me that I was too scared to let out myself. He is the most genuine most caring thoughtful person I have ever met."

"Really if he was so thoughtful caring and genuine then why the hell did he cheat on you with his sister's bridal party? Huh?"

"How the hell do know about that?"

"Stars Hollow is a very small town and news travels quickly! Now tell me how can a man that says he loves you going to cheat on you with what was it 3-4 members of his sister's bridal party?"

" We were not together at the time that happened. He proved himself to me and gain my trust and love back. Besides my life doesn't concern you anymore!"

"Now that is bullshit excuse and you know it. If he really loved you he would have never cheated on you in the first place!"

"Who gives you the right to judge my life when your life isn't any better! You need to move on and leave me the hell alone."

"What gives me the right I still love you Rory that's why and I know that you love me as much as I do."

"Ok Dean you were my first love and I will never love anyone like the way I loved you. You were the first person that I ever loved and for that you will always have a special place in my heart. But it ends there the is no future for us I am going to marry Logan and we are going to have a baby and there is nothing you can do about it. Just please forget about me and find someone else to love." she said walking around him to open the door but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around and kept a hold on her wrists.

"See Rory I can't do that I love you too much to let you go that easily."he said pressing hard against her wrists.

"Dean stop your hurting me!" she begged him while tears were forming from her eyes.

"No I'm not letting you go not now not ever. Damn it Rory I gave up my marriage to be with you and you do this it me!"

"No one ask you or told you to give up anything you did that all to yourself so don't start blaming me. Now please let go of me."

"This isn't the way things were suppose to be. You and me are suppose to be together about to get married not you and Blonde and you are suppose to be pregnant with my child not with his. But I will not let that come between us. We will raise this baby together and he/she will grow to know me as their father."he said while having his hand in hers touching her stomach.

"Dean you are not going to raise this child this baby is mine and Logan's not yours so please let me go."

Dean started to get angry and pushed her against the front door while still holding on to her wrists. Then he slowly pulled her against him and started to kiss her. She started to cry even more not knowing what was going to happen next. Dean slowly moved down from her lips to her neck. She was begging him to stop but he wouldn't. She finally got the strength to kick him in the shin but when she got to the door to open it he grabbed a hold of her again and punch-slapped her across her face with the impact of the hit she lost her balance and fell on the floor. He then grabbed her wrist again and was about to hit her again when Logan and Lorelai walked in the door. Logan looked over where Dean was on top of Rory who was on the floor crying hysterical begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Logan ran over and grabbed Dean by his shirt collar and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan demanded

"Just getting what is mine." Dean said while looking toward Rory where Lorelai was trying comfort her daughter who was still crying hysterical while her cheek started to swell and just winking at her. Then turning his face toward Logan again where his face and Logan's fist made contact.

"Lorelai take care of Rory while I take out the trash will you?"

Lorelai nodded. Logan dragged Dean out the door and threw him off of the porch where Dean landed on his back on the grass. Logan jumped off the porch and walked up to him and pulled him onto his feet and punched him in his stomach several times. Dean broke away and managed to push Logan against the stairs of the porch and kept banging Logan's head against the stairs while throwing punching in between banging his head. Logan started to bleed from a cut that developed from having his head hitting the edge of the stairs.

Meanwhile back in the houseLorelai helped Rory off the floor.

"Hun are you and the baby okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." she said while running her hand around her baby bump. "I'm more worried about Logan." she said while walking toward the door

"Rory ... Logan wanted you to stay in the house don't open the door."

It was too late she had already opened the door and what she saw broke her heart there was Logan lying on the porch motionless and Dean continuing punching him over and over again. She couldn't take it anymore so she walked outside on the porch and Lorelai followed. "Dean stop your going to kill Please stop." she pleaded while tears were falling down her face. Dean looked into her eyes and saw the hurt, the anger, the love in her eyes that were for Logan and not for him. He got more angry andpunched Logan one last time before leaving. Rory kept her eyes on Dean until he wasn't in her vision anymore and knelt down to Logan who was bleeding from his nose, head, and lip not to mention the bruise that were starting to swell.

"Logan...Logan.. Look at me..Logan!" she pleaded while tears flushed her face as she was holding him on her lap.

There was no response from Logan.

"Oh my god Logan please wake up! Logan..please.. I ..Love..You" she said between sobs.

Finally he started to regain consciousness. "Ace?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh thank god Yes it's me Logan.. I am so glad you are okay.. You are okay"she said with a worried face.

" I think so" he said while slowly sitting up. "But are you and the baby okay?" he said changing the subject back to her.

"Yeah we're fine but I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you to the hospital. Mom called the hospital and tell them that we are on the way there."

"Lorelai it's okay don't call the hospital I'm fine im just sore he got some lucky punches in that's all see I'm fine."he said while jumping up and down.

"But Logan you were unconscious when I came out here. You didn't even answer me when I called you. You probably have a concussion I don't want to take any chances just humor me okay!"

"Ace I'm fine! But if it will make you feel any better I'll go to my doctor. But I am not going to the hospital I've seen enough of them."

"Fine and yes it will make me feel better to know that my fiancé is healthy."

"Okay then let's go and get this done and over." he said while taking her hand and head toward the car to go the doctor's office.

When they arrived at the doctor's office Logan convinced Rory to get check out to make sure that she and the baby were fine. After all the test came back everything was fine Rory and the baby minus her black- eye that she got from Dean. But Logan suffered a minor concussion due to the several blows he had against the stairs and received 6 stitches behind his neck.

**So there is Chapter 10... Like it? Love it? Hate it? There is like 3 more chapters left for this story. Tell me what you think of it.. Don't forget to vote for Alexis and Matt for best TV Chemistry for the Teen Choice Awards. I know I did. Hehe. Sorry for my grammar mistakes. Please Review!**


	11. Pulling a Jackson

After the confrontation there was no sign of Dean which was music to Rory's ears. Rory and Logan ordered a restraining order against him so there won't be nothing to worry about when they would be out in public. Three weeks later Rory and Logan were at their apartment getting ready for dinner at the Gilmore Estate to inform his family that they were getting married and are expecting a child.**(A.N. Yes I know how could they keep it a secret from them but hey you never know.)**Rory was in the bathroom putting finishing touches on her outfit while Logan was trying to get out of the dinner.

"Do we really have to do this? Can't they just read it in the newspapers? I don't want them to attack you when you are so close to your due date."

"Logan I think it's about time that they know they are going to be grandparents. Come on Logan the wedding is three weeks away. I think I can handle them now at least this time I know where I stand with your family. They can't do anything that won't shock me."

"But I just don't want you to hear the horrible things they are bound to say about you and us. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I do appreciate it to. But at least everyone will be there so I don't think that they will act so snobby."

"Who are you fooling they won't come out and say it but they will sugar coat what they really mean."

"Maybe your right but we need to tell them."

"Okay I give let's just get this done and over with."

"Logan isn't Honor going to be there tonight?"

"Yeah her and Josh at least she will be happy for us. Are you ready yet?"

"You can't rush a Gilmore especially one that is pregnant unless you have a death wish."she said while coming out of the bathroom wearing a simply black cocktail dress with black opened shoes with her hair down with loose curls.

"Of course not we don't want that."he finished while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay I'm ready lets go" she said while grabbing her purse

The ride over to the Gilmore House was tense. Logan was more worried about what his father would say when he finds out that he lied to him for 8months. He knew that he wasn't happy for the fact that Logan never lived up to the potential that his wanted him to live up to. He didn't want Rory hear the nasty things that were bound to come up. Rory on the other hand was worried about Logan because when he gets around his family except for Honor he is very distant and cold towards them. When they arrived at the mansion Rory notice 3 different cars in the driveway on was a black mercedes no doubt that belong to Honor and Josh. There was a black limo that obviously brought Shira, Elias and Mitchum. The third one she could never forget even if she tried it was a blue trunk that belonged to Luke.

"Mom and Luke are here already."

"At least we have a support system tonight."

"Yeah we do." she said while getting out of the car.

"Oh good their here" Lorelai said while walking up to Logan and Rory.

"Where did I put my keys?"

"Do you really think that you can stall long enough that we weren't have to go in for dinner?"

"Hey it was worth a shot."

"Hey Mom! Hey Luke how are you?

"Hey Rory... Wow your getting big."said Luke

"Well isn't that what every pregnant women wants to hear."

"I'm sorry it's just that" Lorelai cut him off.

"We're fine but the question how you doing?"

"God I wish I had a dollar whenever someone asked that question I would have million dollars."

"Well technically you already do have a million dollars on your finger.

Rory looked down at her ring finger and smiled and hit Logan on the chest playfully

"Okay I think it's time to get this horrible night over with. The least time I spend with your parents is better." Luke suggested

"Honey it's not my family you have to be worried about tonight it's Logan's."

"Thanks Lorelai!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Mom we already have enough going through our minds we don't need to be reminded".

"Sorry. Maybe we should go in before they send a search party after us."Lorelai said

They all groan and walked to the door after fighting who would ring the doorbell Luke rang the doorbell. They were greeted by the maid handed their coats and made their way to the living room to face the "lions den".They noticed the Huntzbergers and the Gilmores were in a heavy discussion. No doubt about why they are having dinner at the Gilmore's after both Richard and Emily insulted them at the DAR party that Rory hosted. Before Rory and Logan made their way to the livingroom Logan pulled Rory into the hallway. Honor notice that they went into the hallway and she excused herself decided to go see what was up between them.

"Rory."

"Oh no you called me Rory what's wrong? You never call me Rory unless something is bothering you." she rambled

"I just wanted to tell you no matter what happens at dinner and what they are going to say that doesn't change the way I feel or think about you !"

"I know that Logan. I also know that you love me and I love you so I don't care what your family thinks about me I know it hurts but we don't need them in our lives as long we are happy right?"

"Right. I Love you so much Rory."

He leaned toward her and was about to kiss when Honor showed up.

"Aw Now that is a Kodak moment! You guys look so cute together!"

"Hey Honor" they said in unison

"So what are you two doing here when the family is over ther- Oh My God"

"Honor?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Uh you said that already" tease Logan

"When were you planning on telling me that you guys are having a baby. I'm not like the rest of the family I do love you two together?"

"It just happened really quick and we were trying to get everything that we needed and it just went so quick I'm sorry."

"But I was at the apartment over 3 months ago and you didn't even tell me! This is huge! I can't believe that you didn't tell me!"

"I'm so sorry I am so so sorry! Please Forgive me!"

"It's going to take a long time."

"Well I know something that will make up for it. I'll like you to know that you are one of few people that know Rory and me are getting married in like three weeks."

"Oh My God! She finally made a honest man out of your playboy reputation I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks" they said in unison

"I think it's time to tell them and get this over with."

As the three walked in the living room everyone stop talking and just stared at Logan and Rory. Logan started to get all tense just at the looks that his father and grandfather gave him. If looks could kill he would have been already six feet under. Rory sensed that he tense and squeezed Logan's hand telling him that she is here for him. Logan took a deep breathe and walked over and gave him mother and kiss on the cheek and shook his father's and grandfather's hands and walked over to Rory and sat beside her.

"So Logan how have you been?" ask Emily

"I'm doing well I've been keeping eye on Rory since she is so close to her due date." he replied

"Yes Logan has been taking great care of me."

"So Logan how hard is it to get Rory from drinking coffee for these 8½ months?" teased Lorelai

"Actually she is a sneaky one whenever I would have coffee she would make so kind of story that would make me look away and she would finish my coffee and I fall for it every time. Except one day I bought decaf instead of regular and I purposely left the room to get something from the bedroom and I come back into the kitchen and I see her rinsing out her mouth with water and yelling at me why did I get decaf and not my usual and I just played the innocent card. It was hilarious "

"She fell for that aw my poor baby" said Lorelai laughing

"Yeah and I never drank after him again." Rory said while Rolling her eyes

Everyone broke out in laughter excepted for Mitchum and Elias even Shira was laughing. Then all of a sudden there was a uncomfortable silence until Mitchum broke the ice.

"Logan what is the meaning of this? You given up everything that you have just to throw it all away to impregnate this gold digger?" Mitchum

After he said that the whole room was dead silent. With shocked face throughout the room. Rory was holding back the tears that were threatening to fall but she refuse to let them. Finally Logan spoked up.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are talking about her like that? She has never done anything to you or this family to be treated like this from you or anyone in this family."

"You threw away your future the second you started a relationship with her and she dragged you down along with her." Elias added

"She has not done nothing except brought out the best of me. She taught me that money is nothing if you don't have love in your life."

"All she is a bimbo that is going to use this child to get your money and divorce you and you will have nothing!" said Mitchum

"How dare you talk to about my daughter like that. What the hell has she ever done to you and your family to deserve to be talked like that? You had a lot of nerve to say that my daughter a gold digger and a cheater when we all know for sure you cheat of Shira every chance you get!"Lorelai spoked for the first time.

"I wouldn't even be here wasting my time and telling you that we are getting married and are having a baby if it wasn't for Rory. Even after everything that you and mom and grandfather said about her she still had the heart to let you know what was happening." said Logan trying to control his temper.

"This is not acceptable I will not sit here and let you throw away your future for _her and that bastard child that she is carrying_." said Mitchum

Rory couldn't take it anymore just sitting there taking everything that Mitchum is saying about her. She finally decide to stand up for herself that she was too scared to do before. She stooded up with the help of her mother and started lashing back to Mitchum. All the feelings that she had build up for so long finally came out.

"That's it I have had enough of the bad mouthing about me when I never did anything to you. All I have ever done was being nice to your family. But you have no right to insult me and kick me to the dirt when I never did anything to disrespect your family in any kind of way. I'm sorry for whatever I did for you to hate me so much **but** I am not sorry that I love your son. I love your son for who he is not because of his or his name. If you can't realize that then I'm sorry than you're a bigger idiot than I thought! If you truly love your son you would want him to be happy. But instead you make his life miserable by planning his entire life out for him whether he likes it or not. Have you ever asked what he wanted to do with his life. **Reality Check Mitchum you don't own him He isn't your puppet that you can control! **Logan can do what ever he wants he is a grown men he can make his own choices in life. He's smart, intelligent, and much more he will be successful with anything he does and he doesn't need you to support him when he has plenty of other people in his life that care and love him for him." Rory said filling like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

Everyone just sat there in shocked that Rory Gilmore just told off Mitchum Huntzberger who was still speechless. As she sat back down next to Logan, he grab her hand and looked at her and smile at her and mouth "I love you!" and she just smiled. All of a sudden Mitchum got up from his seat and left the house without saying a word with Elias following his heel. While everyone in the living room they hear the main door slam shut and heard the limo drive off. This time Honor spoke first.

"Wow Rory never have I ever seen my father been so speechless in my entire life." Honor said laughing.

"Yeah Ace who knew my pregnant fiancé would be the one to cut down the all mighty Mitchum Huntzberger?"Logan added. Rory started to blush

"That is what us Gilmore Girls do taking it to the man or in this case men!"

Everyone started to laugh again.

"Rory darling I am truly sorry for the way I treated you when I first met you. I just thought you were using Logan and I can see now that is not the case I just want to apologize for my behavior. I would really love it if we could start over."said Shira in all honesty

Rory looked over to Logan who smiled and shook his head and replied "Of course I would love that Mrs. Huntzberger." Shira got up and walked over to Rory and gave her a hug.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch Rory and Shira started to bond. Logan couldn't believe that his mother and Rory had so much in common and couldn't be happier that his mother is actually taking the time to get to know Rory. When the dessert came out the conversation went to the wedding and the baby.

"So Rory do you know the sex of the baby?" asked Emily

"Actually grandma I didn't want to know the sex of the baby." she simply replied

"But how do you know what to get the baby if you don't know the sex? said Honor

"Rory why are you pulling a Jackson? " said Lorelai

"Well at first I didn't wanted to know the gender of the baby but who was I kidding I was dying to know."

"Well what is it?" everyone screamed

"Logan and I are having a baby girl!"

There was a silence until everyone jumped out of their seats and ran over to Rory and Logan and hugged them while screaming their congratulations.

"Look at them sweetie your family is silly! But I wouldn't have it any other way!" said Rory smiling while holding her hands on her stomach talking to her baby.

**Hey Ya'll... So that was Chapter 11...Like it ? Hate it? The last part of the chapter about the gender of the baby I got he idea from the episode when Rory and Lorelai came back from Europe. I don't really like it but it is better than my other versions. Sorry for the long delay. I'm already working on the next (a.k.a) last chapter of "You had me at hello". I know so sad:( (sniff sniff ) . I'm going to try to have the last chapter up by the weekend. Love ya! Don't forget to vote if you haven't already for Gilmore Girls and Matt and Alexis for the TEEN CHOICE AWARDS!**


	12. You had me at hello

1**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that it was so long for me to post this. You wouldn't believe how much work college gives you, and on top of all that I didn't have access to the internet and then finals came i just have be swamped but at least I finished like I promise. So here's the last Chapter of YOU HAD ME A HELLO! Hope you like it! Thanks you for all the great reviews that you sent me! I want to apologize before you read this there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter for the oblivious reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... SO SAD :(**

The night before the wedding Lorelai threw Rory a Baby Shower/ Bachelorette Party at her house. Everyone from Babette to Shira Huntzberger was there. Rory was sitting on a rocking chair that Miss Patty gave her. Everyone was talking about how beautiful Rory and Logan's baby would look with Rory's blue eyes and with Logan's blonde hair. Rory asked if anyone wanted to watch a movie and they all agreed Rory excuse herself to go to the bathroom. When she came back into the living room her mom put on a home video of Rory when she was in ballet class. Miss Patty was sharing some stories about Rory's first recital and everyone started to laugh hysterical. Suddenly Rory's cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace"

"Logan?"

"Is there another guy who calls you _Ace_?"

"Hold on let me go to my room.. She walked into her room... okay now I can hear you."

"Some party your girls have over there!"

"Yeah well you know mom. She brought out one of my home videos when I did ballet and now Miss Patty is telling embarrassing stories about my first recital."

"Wow I wish I was there to see those videos and hear those stories."

"Is there a reason you called me or just to make fun of me?"

"What I can't call me soon to be wife and see how she is? And here I thought you loved talking to me."

"Aw that's sweet. I'm just surprise that's all. I thought that since Finn is in charge of the Bachelor Party that he would let you out of his sight."

"Yeah he is. That's why I'm in the bathroom talking to you because I know he won't follow me in here."

"Wow how romantic!"

_Logan it doesn't take that long to take a piss. Get your ass out here mate! Or I'll go in there myself and drag you out._

"Wow he is taking this way too serious."

"Yeah well he wouldn't be Finn if he didn't."

_Rory come out here it's time to open your gifts. Tell Lover boy that you will see him tomorrow!_

"I guess we both can't get away."

"Yeah I guess not."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup I'll be the one that is pregnant in the dress."

"My favorite kind of women"

"Was that supposed to be a complement? You really need work on that."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm marrying you then."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are a great teacher, and I learn a lot from you."

"Well I guess we should hang up and return to our parties."

"Yeah I guess so. I really don't want Finn to barge into the bathroom even though I'm not doing anything that would be really disturbing."

"On so many levels." she started to giggle

"Yeah well I hate saying goodbye to you so I'm going to say good night and I can't wait until you become my wife.

"Well that makes two of us. Goodnight"

"I Love you Rory Gilmore"

"I Love you too Logan Huntzberger." Rory said while closing her phone and laid back against her bed resting her head on her pillow thinking about her life with Logan and their daughter she couldn't be happier.

Then suddenly Lorelai barged into the room and dragged Rory out of her room and went back to the living room to open her gifts that everyone got her. Among the gifts there were a crib, baby clothes, shoes, stroller, playpen, a baby blanket that Lorelai made with some old baby clothes of Rory's. Among the other gifts there was a coffee machine that Lorelai named Pedro, and some lingerie and other kinds of clothes for when she gets her shape back. After all the gifts were open and thanks were given out everyone to watch another movie then spent the night. In the early morning everyone left to get ready for the wedding except for the wedding party. In the morning Lorelai walked into Rory's room to wake her up.

"Rory hunny you need to wake up now if you want to make it to your wedding."

"No sleep too tired."

"Well I guess I have to tell Logan you are too tired to marry him. He'll be so upset that he will cry and eat a half a gallon of Rocky Road while watching _An Affair to Remember_."

As she finished just like on cue the phone rang.

"Huh I wonder who that could be."

"Oh thank god save by the phone!" Rory said while putting a pillow in front of her face. Lorelai got up from the bed and walked to the living room to get the phone and walking back to Rory's room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lorelai"

"Oh hey **LOGAN,** How are you doing today did you guys party all night long?" Lorelai emphasize on Logan, Rory shot up from the covers and trying to reach for the phone. But Lorelai walked out of the room and went into the living room.

"I'm good just a little nervous but that's expected I guess. Well Finn was in charge of the bachelor party so you know what that means lots of booze and other unmentionables. How are you?"

"I'm great. Well it wouldn't be Finn if there weren't unmentionables. But I have some news for you."

"Oh really should I be worried?"

"Maybe ... You see Rory here is too tired to get up to marry you. So I figured I'll tell you the news before you go to the church and she isn't there and you find out by someone else." she said turning around and saw Rory with her hands on her hips with an "unbelievable look" on her face. But Lorelai smiled and continued "Hey what do you know Rory got up and giving me a stern look with her hands on her hips I'll give her the phone if you want to talk to her?"

1"Yes I would love to talk to her."

Lorelai smiled and gave the phone to Rory and walked passed her and slap her butt.

"Hey Logan how are you?

"Hey Ace I'm fine but the question is how are you? Are you having second thoughts?"

"What Logan of course I'm not having second thoughts of marrying you I love you. My mom just woke me up too early for my taste. I'm sorry that I am worrying you but there is no second thinking here I love too much to not marry you." she rambled

"Breathe Ace Breathe I was just kidding."

"Oh right sorry. Ouch." she bent over in pain.

"Rory what's wrong is everything okay over there?"

"No its okay it's just the baby is kicking me a little too hard this morning." little did she know it was a contraction.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine (doorbell rang) hold on for a second. Someone is at the door."

When she opened the door she was in awe at the sight of three dozen long stem red roses with a card that were in a vase on her porch. She picked up the vase and carried it to the coffee table and opened the card and read out loud:

_To my one and only true love of my life _

_Every day of my life I will always show you how lucky I am to have you in my life. _

_I Love You Rory with all my heart and soul_

_Love, _

_Logan_

_P.S. "Everything I do I do it for you"_

When Rory finished reading the note card she heard the girls sobbing lightly and she turned around to face them with her own tears falling. They all ran together and gave a group hug then suddenly Rory remember that Logan was still on the phone. She picked up the phone from the coffee table.

"Oh my God Logan I am so sorry the doorbell rang and I sort of I forgot that you were still on the phone."

"Well I take it that you like the gift I sent you?"

"No I didn't like it I love it thank you and I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I'm going to let you go get ready to walk down the aisle and I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait." with that she turned the phone off and the girls dragged her into her room to start getting her ready for the wedding.

When 6 o' clock came around everyone started to arrive at the church. In the Brides room Rory was sitting in front of the vanity mirror putting on her veil, when Lorelai burst into the room startling Rory.

"Rory look outside now!" she said trying to catch her breathe

"What...Why?" she asked more confused then ever

"Just look!"

Rory gave her mother a confused puzzled look and gave in so she walked over to the window and pulled the blind up to see the town cover in snow while snow was still falling. She couldn't help but to smile.

"Oh..my.. Mom it's snowing."

"I know kid. You know what this is a good omen. _Good things happen when it snows_."

"Yeah I can't wait to find out what good things are in store for me."

"Well hun first things first, we need to get you ready to walk down the aisle _Mrs. Logan Huntzberger_."

"That sounds so weird hearing but I love it!"

"Hey just imagine when you attend social parties you will be called Lorelai Leigh Gilmore- Hayden Huntzberger. You'll be the triple threat at those parties everyone would be intimated by you and you'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Yeah. Well everything that you wanted that you couldn't get I just have to use my name and you will get it. So you benefit for me being a Huntzberger!"

"That's my evil daughter!"

"Seriously mom I love Logan so much that it wouldn't even matter that he is a Huntzberger or that I am pregnant with our child I would marry him anyway. I knew he was the one once I met him even though I was so annoyed by his arrogance."

"Although it helps that his name is Huntzberger"

"Mom I'm serious!"

"I know hun. So you have no second thoughts about marrying pretty boy?"

"No I have no second thoughts about marrying pretty boy I am in love with him."

"I'm glad. Now let's get you in this gorgeous dress."

"Yes let's. I love you mom!"

"I love you too kid!" she said while hugging Rory

At 7 o' clock Christopher knocked on the door to tell Rory that everyone was there and the minister is ready whenever she is. Rory took one more look in the mirror before making her way out to the back of the church her dress was a strapless ivory color gown with a train, while holding a bouquet of red roses. When Rory arrived at the back of the church she was welcomed by Davy, GiGi, Stephanie, Honor, Paris, Lane, Lorelai, Sookie, Shira, Emily and Christopher. She received complements from everyone after they had a good cry before the ceremony became; Sookie, Emily and Shira found their seats as the pianist started to play and the door started to open revealing Gigi walking and throwing flowers soon behind her was Davy walking with a pillow carrying the rings. Lorelai, Paris, Lane, and Stephanie made their way down the aisle wearing maroon colored dresses with a trim with sequences along the top of the dress, while carrying a bouquet of white roses. When everyone was situated Lorelai gave a signal to the pianist to start playing. When the music started to play everyone's attention turned to a radiant Rory. Logan stood there speechless until Finn spoke up.

"Wow Huntz I can't believe that Rory could look so hot and not be a red head."

"Yeah Logan you need to shut your mouth you're starting to drool." Colin added

Logan could only send them a glare because he couldn't talk he was just in awe of Rory. When he turned his attention back to Rory, she and Christopher were standing in front of him. Christopher handed Rory to Logan and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek before lifting her veil over her face. Logan couldn't think a complete thought.

"Like what you see _Mac_?" she said while smiling

"You look a- amazing!" he said in a stutter that cause everyone laugh.

Rory blushed at her response. Logan gave her a kiss on the cheek and they turned to the Reverend.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to celebrate the union of Logan Elias Huntzberger and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here that has a reason for why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace?" With no interruption he continues.

"Very well then at this time Logan and Lorelai would like to recite their own vows to one another. Logan you may start.

"Rory, My Ace, _you are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper, and I don't know how I could have lived without you._ As you know when we first met you hated me and we always argued about anything and everything. If I'm not mistaken you even called me a butt-face miscret at one point in our relationship. But I knew I loved you from the moment we jumped off that seven story platform during the Life and Death Brigade. After that I was determine to have you in my life someway you were the only one that made me want to try a real and committed relationship. You believed in me when I lost faith in myself. You saw pass my name and my reputation as a playboy. You gave me a chance at real love and I will never be able to tell you how much it means to me that you picked me when you could have anyone else. You gave me the most prize possession that I could ever ask for and that is you and our daughter. I couldn't be a happier. You make me a better person and I promise you now in front of our friends and family that I will show you how much you mean to me. I love you forever and ever babe and that will never change."

As Logan finished his vows, he looked around and saw everyone in tears. As he turned bad to Rory he wipes away the tears that were falling from her eyes. Once she was settled she started her vows:

"Logan, My _Master and Commander,_ Wow we finally made it! If someone would have told me three years ago that I would be in front of my friends and family getting married to Logan Huntzberger and having a baby, I would have them committed. Like Finn tends to repeat "I finally tame the infamous Logan Huntzberger." The first time that I met you was far from romantic. I thought you were the most arrogant man that I have ever met. When you and the two knuckle heads next to you did your little stunt in my class I could of killed you, but strange enough it was like a you telling me that I was apart of your "posse". I still stand by what I said you are a butt-face miscret. But you are mine. But soon after, you started to show a different side of you to me. After jumping off the seven story platform I knew my life would change and I am glad it did. You were there for me when Dean broke up with me at the Yale Alumni party that my grandparents threw, when I dropped out of Yale, when my mom and I didn't speak to each other. I'm just so glad that you were and will be there for me whenever I need you. I love you so much forever and ever babe."

"Do you Logan Elias Huntzberger take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love a cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third take Logan Elias Huntzberger to have an to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love a cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife Logan you my kiss your bride. Logan leaned into Rory and gave her a gentle but yet passionate kiss. It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." Everyone stood up and clapped whistle as the newlyweds made their way down the aisle.

Everyone enjoyed a sleigh ride to the Dragon Fly for the reception. When everyone was seated the DJ introduce the wedding party. "Please welcome to the dance floor for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." Logan held Rory's hand in his as they walked to the dance floor sliding his hands to her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They became swaying with the music forgetting everyone else in the room.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_

"I Love you Rory more than you could ever imagine. You are truly the best thing that had happened to me, and I love you for that."

_  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I can't believe we are actually married." Rory said smiling "Me too Ace me too." said Logan while giving her a kiss.

_  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Rory started to feel more pain, but she tried her best to ignore it but it started to get stronger. Logan felt her wince in his arms." What's wrong Ace?" Logan said with concern. "Nothing's wrong it's just the baby kicking, I think she feels a little left out." she lied. He chuckled and continued dancing with her. She hated to lie to Logan but she didn't want to worry him over contractions that were still far apart. Also she didn't want to end the magical evening that she was having.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

After the song ended Rory started to feel the contractions come closer and closer together and before she knew it her water broke and doubled over in pain.

"Oh my god!"

"Ace what is it? What's wrong?"

"Logan...hospital...water...baby... Now!" she managed to get out between her breathing

"Are you sure?

"Yes I'm sure ...Ow it hurts!"

"It's okay I've got you! Finn go get your car and bring it up front Rory's in labor."

"On it mate!"

"Logan I can't move it hurts so badly!"

"It will be okay here take me hand and squeeze it through the contractions and don't forget your breathing."

"Logan Finn is out front with the car."' Colin said

"Thanks." he said while picking Rory into in arms and carrying her to the car.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them that you are on the way." Lorelai shouted while dialing the emergency room's number.

Logan and Rory got into the car and Finn sped off to the hospital while Logan was coaching Rory on her breathing in the back seat. They made it in record time at the hospital thanks to Finn's driving abilities and flirting with the police officer that pulled them over. Logan carried Rory through the emergency room doors and raced to the nurse's station with Rory in his arms.

"Hi my wife is in labor and my mother in law called to inform you we were coming."

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger Dr. Smith is on his way." said the nurse while helping Rory in the wheelchair.

"I'm going to take your wife to her room and I need you to fill these papers out while you are waiting." she finished by giving the papers to him.

"Ok I'll see you soon babe I love you." he said while bending down and gave her a quick kiss

"I love you too" she said while being wheeled off to her room.

Fifteen minutes later Logan finished all the paper work and waited until the nurse came back to let him that Rory was settled, but the doctor was in with her and he could go in when he was finishing examining her; before he knew it the whole wedding party was coming down the hall toward him. Lorelai was the first to talk to him.

"How is she?"

"The doctor is with her now; the nurse will let me know when I am able to go in. I just wished that she would hurry up I need to be with her."

"It's okay Logan they are just making sure that she is comfortable."

As Lorelai finished talking the nurse came in.

"Mr. Huntzberger the doctor is done examining your wife; you can go and see her."

"Thank you!" he said releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, and then he turned to Lorelai.

"Take care of our girl." she said smiling at him.

He simply nodded and walked to the room Rory was in. He stood in the door way looking at her lying on the bed sleeping, holding on her wedding ring. Rory started to stir and looked over to the door frame and saw Logan with his white dress shirt untucked and his hair all tousled with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Hey." she said not really knowing what else to say.

"You know Ace if you really wanted to skip the reception and go straight to the honeymoon all you had to do was tell me except of going into labor." he finished with a smirk

"Logan I am so sorry. I didn't mean to go into labor at the wedding. Everything was so perfect and than I had to ruin it. If it weren't for me you would be in London and having a great time with all the gorgeous girls. You would not be tied down to me and about to be a father." she finished and started to cry.

Logan couldn't believe what he just heard. _How could she think that she has ruined my life? Does she not know that she makes me better? Having her in my life makes everything perfect._ Logan snapped out of his thoughts when Lorelai tapped his shoulder.

"You okay Logan?" she asked concernedly

"Uh... Yeah I just air... Would you excuse me." with that he walked out. Lorelai looked inside the room and saw Rory crying and she walked after Logan who walked onto the balcony down the hall. When he walked on the balcony he was welcome with snow falling. _Snow is supposed to mean happiness and that great things happen when it snows that's what Rory always say _He thought to himself.

"How can Rory say all those things, doesn't she know that I love her and I never regret having her in my life. She makes my life better. God I feel so helpless!" he screamed

When Lorelai saw Logan leave Rory's room the way he did she knew something was up especially when she saw Rory crying. Lane was on her way to check on Rory when Lorelai followed Logan to the Balcony._ "How can Rory say all those things, doesn't she know that I love her and I never regret having her in my life. She makes my life better. God I feel so helpless!"_ She over heard and she automatically knew what was going on, Rory was scared that Logan was going to turn into Christopher. She walked out shivered at the sudden welcome of cold and tightens her coat around her.

"You do realize it's like twenty degrees out here. The last thing we need is for you to catch the influenza, especially since we are for Rory and the baby you don't want to be selfish and steal their spotlight now?"

"Hey Lorelai is Rory okay did something happen?" he asked with panic in his voice.

"No Rory and the baby are fine. I came out here to see how _you_ are going you seem upset earlier."

"I am just clearing my head, trying to sort things out." He explained

"Well I don't have the Bugs Bunny ears for a fashion statement. What is on your mind my dear son in law?" she said trying to get him relax.

"It is just Rory swears that she ruin my life, but she won't listen to me. She doesn't understand she is the best thing that has happen to me. How could she doubt my love for her?"

"Logan if I know anything it is that Rory doesn't doubt you love. She loves you more than anything."

"I know that she loves me. It's just that what she said to me really got to me. I just don't know that to make out of our relationship. I mean we just got married, and we have a daughter on the way any second now; and I still can't help to think I did something wrong."

"What did she say exactly to you?"

"She said 'if it wasn't for her and the baby I would be in London with so many gorgeous girls I wanted. I shouldn't be held down to a woman that ruined my life'!"

"Logan she wasn't talking to you when she was saying that stuff."

"Really? It really sounded like she was talking to me; she said my name and everything."

"No, well she was talking to you, but she wasn't talking about you."

"Okay, I am beyond confused. If she wasn't talking to me than whom was she talking about?"

"Christopher."

"Christopher?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and took a deep breath and adjusted her scarf. "Christopher and I were together for half our lives. But when I became pregnant with Rory he never really was the same and he was very distant. It didn't really help with the fact that our parents were forcing us to marry each other. Chris was willing to go through with the arrangement but, I wasn't. I didn't want to get married for the fact that I was pregnant. Of course I loved him but it was the kind of love that you read in romance novels; but you and Rory that is the kind you have. When I told my parents and the Haydens that I did not want to marry, it went far from well. So a year later I packed up and ran and I ended in the lovely crazy town of Stars Hollow. I never got in the way of Rory getting to know Chris or anything. I explained to her that we were never really meant to be together, that we are better as best friends. But Chris never really came around and when he did he would always mess up some way. She is just afraid that you would turn into him."

"That will never happen. I would never leave her and our daughter; I love them more than life itself. The truth is she deserves so much more than me. I can't have her think this about me. I have to talk to her."

Lorelai nodded in agreement "just remember that she is vulnerable now and scare like hell. She doesn't really mean the things she says it's just what she is use to."

"I understand. Well I think it is time to show her how much I truly love her. Thank you Lorelai for listening; now I know why you and Rory have such a great relationship." He finished and walked back inside the hospital.

As Logan walked back into the hospital he knew that Rory feels vulnerable right now, but he had to see her and make her see that he changed. That he is not Christopher. When he got to Rory's hospital room he looked in and saw that Lane was seating with Rory comforting her.

"I am so stupid I drove him away. God I have only been married for like six hours, and I already drove my husband away."

"Ror, you have not droved him away. Are you kidding Logan loves you more than that infamous American Express Black Card I heard so much about."

Rory let out a laugh through her sobs. Logan could not help to think even with her insecurities she looked so beautiful.

"Now that's the Rory I know! You do know how much he loves you. I know he understands what you are going through. You just feel so scared that Logan would leave you and this little one. He loves you! He wouldn't do that to you."

"My dad loved my mom, and he left! He always came back and ruined everything. But-" she was cut off by the person she thought was outside. In the hallway Logan was listening to Lane and Rory's conversation. He couldn't believe that she had so little trust in him, after everything he did to be with her, she didn't trust him. He couldn't stand there anymore so he made his voice heard by interrupting their conversation by clearing his throat.

"Logan." Rory said looking at him with her eyes wide and quickly look down to herself.

"Lane do you think I can talk to Rory" Logan asked. Lane nodded and walked out the door shutting it on her way out.

Logan turned back to Rory and continued what he was saying. "But nothing Rory your mom and dad were sixteen when they had you. Yes, they loved each other but not the way we love each other. After everything we have gone through you still doubt my love for you. How can I prove to you that I am and never do what your father did? Rory I love you! There will never be another woman in my life besides you and our daughter. If I have to I will prove myself everyday of my life. I am with you for the long run. You are it for me!"

At that time the nurse came in to check up on Rory, and asked Logan to leave the room. Logan reluctantly began leaving but not until, he bent down and kissed Rory on the lips, and said "I'll be out in the hallway" she nodded "I love you" he said kissing her on her forehead this time reassuring her that he was only going to be outside in the hall. "I love you too." She said while he was walking out the door. Logan turned back towards her and smiled at her which she returned. Logan closed the door behind him and walked down the hall where everyone was hold up at.

"Logan, how is Rory holding up?" Finn asked before anyone could ask.

"Finn sweetie, she is my daughter and I get to ask how she is doing first so Logan how is our girl holding up?" Lorelai finished by slapping Finn upside the head, which made everyone laugh.

"She is doing well the nurse is with her and that is the only reason that I am out here instead of being with her believe me I wouldn't leave her if I wasn't forced out the room." He confirmed.

"I believe that because back when we were all at Yale, Rory was sick with the flu and Logan here was by her side the entire time. Finn, Steph and I tried everything to get him away while she was sleeping, but he didn't budge he always said 'what if I leave and she wakes up and needs something, and I am not here for her'."

"Shut up Colin. You would have done the same thing if it were Steph that was sick. She needed me."

"Jeez Logan all I was saying was that you are always so overprotected of her."

"I know it is just I don't like to see her in so much pain, and I can't do anything about it." Logan said sounding defeated.

The nurse walked down the hall, and informed everyone the Rory was 6 centimeters dilated, and that Rory was asking for Logan. When Logan walked into her room Rory was watching television.

"Hey Ace, what are you watching?" he said seating on the chair next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Jerry McGuire. It is the only movie worth watching."

"Oh, are you sure it's not because Cuba Gooding Jr. says 'Show me the money'." He said with a smile. She chuckled and took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Logan, I know that you aren't my father. It's just I seem to have bad luck when it comes to men, they always leave. I just don't want to lose you I don't know what I would do if I did. I love you too much to lose you." She said, with tearing falling down her face. Logan leaned over and wiped them away and gently kissed her on the lips and he was relieved when she started to relax into the kiss and gently ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he quickly obliged. As they kissed Logan could feel the tension and concern melt away, slowly both parted and smiled at each other.

"Ace, you are everything to me. You and our daughter mean everything to me. You know Ace with everything that I have done in our relationship; I should be the one to be worried and scared that you would leave me." He said in total honestly. She looked at his eyes to see if he was serious and he was.

"You never have to worry about that. You are mine forever and ever babe!" she smile and kissed him again. Logan climbed on the bed with Rory, and watched Jerry McGuire in each others arms.

The nurse came at 1:15a.m to check on Rory and said that she was fully dilated. The deliver went perfect no complications or anything. At 1:30 in the morning Rory delivered a beautiful baby girl.

_**Lily May Huntzberger**_

_**January 1, 2007**_

_**7 pounds 11 ounces**_

The nurse came back with Lily, and handed her to Rory and Logan the proud parents who couldn't stop beaming.

"Wow! She's is so beautiful."

"Just like her mommy." Logan said while looking down at their little bundle of joy, with her blue eyes and his dirty blonde hair, staring up at them.

"I can't believe she is finally here. After all these months she is finally in my arms."

A knock was heard as Lorelai and everyone came in quietly not to disturb the new family. A bunch of Awe and Ah's were heard throughout the room.

"She is so adorable guys, what's her name?" Lorelai asked

"Well although you always wanted me to pass down Lorelai I though it was time for a change; so we came up with the name Lily May Huntzberger.", said Rory smiling staring down at her little girl in her father's arms.

"That's a pretty name, how did you come up with it?" Stephanie asked

"Um, well Lily is my favorite flower and May was when she was conceived and our favorite month." Logan stated proudly, while kissing Rory on her temple.

"That is weird and romantic all at the same time", Luke replied.

After holding and taking pictures with the baby everyone left the hospital, so that Rory, Logan, and Lily could get some rest. When they put Lily down to sleep in her hospital crib,they both kissed her goodnight and said _I love you_ to her; and then they got back into Rory's bed and cuddled in each other's arms.

"I love you Logan Huntzberger"

"I Love you Rory Huntzberger, forever and ever baby" he said while kissing her soundly on her lips.

As they fell asleep the movie was ending.

_Jerry Maguire: "I love you. You... complete me."  
Dorothy Boyd: "Shut up. Just shut up. You had me at "hello.""_

**The END**

**Authors Note: So there is the last chapter of "You had me at hello". I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I don't like it when others do it and look what I did. At least my summer break is here and I will be able to start and update my new story on a regular basis. I hope it came out well. Thanks for sticking with me. Please review:)**


End file.
